El peso de las expectativas
by Misila
Summary: Haruka sólo quería nadar. No que todo lo que pudiera hacer fuese nadar.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Este fic básicamente narra uno de los acontecimientos del noveno capítulo de la segunda temporada... así que, obviamente, tiene spoilers.

* * *

_**El peso de las expectativas**_

o—o

Una parte de él estaba segura de que aún no había despertado.

Pese al griterío de la multitud que lo rodeaba, pese a las salpicaduras provenientes de la piscina; a pesar de los colores brillantes de ropa, bañadores y pancartas para animar a los atletas, Haruka seguía viendo el mundo a través de un velo que atenuaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Y, aunque no sintiese el mundo como real, _sabía_ que estaba despierto. Y ver a toda esa gente que esperaba grandes cosas de él hacía que se diese cuenta de lo terriblemente parecida que era su vida a la pesadilla que no era capaz de ignorar.

Era consciente de que tenía que hacer _algo_. La voz del director del instituto se solapaba con la del profesor de Mikoshiba y lo acorralaba, recordándole todo lo que debía hacer para ser el orgullo de los demás, para que su talento no se desperdiciase. Y Haruka se limitaba a respirar hondo, a repetirle a Makoto que estaba bien aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía engañarlo y a tratar de fingir que nada de lo que estaba pasando le importaba mientras intentaba encontrar un remedio, porque si dejaba de aparentar tranquilidad no le quedaría más remedio que admitir que, en el fondo, en ese momento no era más que un niño asustado.

—Haru, ¿todavía no has tomado una decisión sobre tu futuro?

Y luego estaba Rin.

Su amigo era probablemente la única persona capaz de sacar a Haruka del estado de apatía en el que se encontraba desde que había despertado; al igual que en sus últimas carreras, lo había esperado para dirigirse con él hasta la piscina, incluso a pesar de que en esa ocasión no nadarían juntos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Haruka _no quería_. No quería hablar con él, menos de un futuro que todo el mundo daba por sentado y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer. No quería pensar en un porvenir incierto que le aterraba.

De modo que murmuró una negativa, sabiendo que eso nunca había logrado callar a Rin y tampoco lo conseguiría ahora. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el joven empezase a hablar de la gente de la que Haruka ya se había percatado que estaba ahí para observarlos, para evaluarlos y tratar de convencerlos de ir con ellos.

El deseo de pedirle a Rin que cerrase la boca pocas veces había estado tan cerca de vencer su autocontrol. Su ritmo disminuyó hasta que sus pasos se congelaron, reflejo de su agitado corazón, que cada vez encontraba menos vías de escape a toda la presión que poco a poco le dificultaba más la tarea de pensar claramente. Rin se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Si le hubiera dedicado un simple vistazo, Haruka hubiese leído la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Pero no lo miró. Observaba el suelo, y era incapaz de alzar la cabeza.

¿Por qué las expectativas pesaban tanto?

—Bien. Hablaremos después de la carrera.

Haruka no dijo nada, sólo escuchó los pasos de Rin alejándose por el pasillo y trató de ordenar su mente, sin mucho más éxito que en los intentos anteriores.

El desempeño de Rin fue impecable, y Haruka se preguntó, con una punzada de envidia, si tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su amigo tenía un objetivo. Rin nadaba hacia algo, hacia el sueño que su padre no había podido cumplir y él había hecho suyo. Él sabía lo que quería, sabía qué haría con su vida cuando terminase el curso.

En cambio, Haruka no tenía ni idea de sueños ni de metas. _Nado porque quiero_ nunca había sonado tan infantil, incluso a sus propios oídos. Lo único que podía hacer era meterse en el agua, chapotear de un lado a otro de la piscina y observar a los demás alegrarse por algo que a él nunca le había importado.

Al subir al bloque de salida alzó la mirada, y cuando se fijó en la cantidad de ojos puestos en la piscina sintió que todos estaban clavados en él. Como si no hubiese nadie más a punto de comenzar su carrera.

La respiración se le atascó en la garganta. No había espectadores ni nadadores; las gradas estaban llenas de maniquíes, igual que en su sueño. Lo miraban con esos ojos saltones, inertes, y esas libretas que tenían que rellenar con la información que obtuviesen de él en los brazos. Un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina.

Un pitido largo consiguió sacarlo de su ensoñación. Haruka parpadeó y miró alrededor, y sin previo aviso se encontró con la realidad ante él: el murmullo de la multitud creció, los colores se hicieron insoportablemente chillones; incluso el leve olor a cloro que emanaba de la piscina amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Pero el resto de los nadadores ya estaban preparados, y Haruka no tenía muchas opciones. De modo que se agachó y aferró el borde de la plataforma, resignado. Tanto como si le gustaba como si no, tenía que nadar. Tenía que lanzarse a la piscina y acabar primero, y ser el orgullo de la escuela y recibir halagos que para él significaban poco.

El disparo que indicaba la salida le perforó los oídos.

Haruka saltó. El agua estaba más fría de lo que esperaba, o quizá fuese que en su embotamiento no había logrado percatarse de que estaba helado. Poco importaba en ese momento.

Tenía que nadar.

Al principio, creyó que el agua sólo parecía más espesa de lo normal debido al repentino despertar de sus sentidos.

"_Haruka Nanase, el nadador de estilo libre."_

Haruka apretó los dientes, intentando apartar toda distracción de su mente. Tenía que nadar. Lo estaban viendo.

"_¡No podemos dejar que ese talento se eche a perder!"_

"_Es lógico pensar que sería teóricamente imposible que los reclutadores no se fijaran en ti."_

_Callaos_, quería gritarles, pero su boca estaba sumergida y de sus labios sólo brotaron burbujas. Haruka intentó ignorarlos, al menos hasta que saliese de la piscina.

Las siguientes brazadas le costaron más que carreras enteras. El agua no lo aceptaba, sino que dificultaba sus movimientos, intentando retener sus brazos y piernas, agobiándolo.

"_Esperamos mucho de ti."_

El agua no estaba clara. Todo lo que Haruka veía a su alrededor era oscuridad, y el único rayo de luz que iluminaba su desesperación se alejaba de él, tentáculos surgiendo de la negrura para alejarlo de la superficie.

"_Eres el orgullo de la escuela."_

"_Estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos."_

_No puedo_, comprendió, y nunca había sentido tal impotencia. Ni siquiera cuando trataba de aceptar que Rin se iría a Australia después de poner patas arriba su vida entera y comprendió que había estado utilizando el agua como una válvula de escape. Ni siquiera cuando Rin se marchó al extranjero y tuvo que nadar en un agua fría y muerta.

Ni siquiera cuando Rin aseguró que no volvería a nadar con él.

"_Hay un famoso dicho que dice: 'Si huyes, acabarás en un callejón sin salida'."_

Lenta, muy lentamente, Haruka dejó de intentar esa pantomima de natación. Puso un pie en el suelo, luego el otro, y se quitó el gorro y las gafas con una mano temblorosa. Era dolorosamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no podía prestar atención al mundo exterior. No en ese momento.

Observó la trémula superficie del agua, agitada por los nadadores que seguían compitiendo y las gotas que caían de su pelo.

Y decidió que no le importaba lo que acababa de hacer. Le habían quitado la pasión por algo que adoraba desde que tenía uso de razón con sus estúpidos comentarios sobre el futuro y el maldito talento que él jamás había pedido y sólo había traído problemas.

No les debía nada.

Más tarde no recordaría cómo salió de la piscina, cómo avanzó hasta el borde paso a paso, venciendo lentamente la densidad del agua, ni cómo logró impulsarse y echar a andar ignorando la preocupación de los adultos. Recordaría, eso sí, lo difícil que le resultó no perder el equilibrio mientras se alejaba temblando de las miradas, de los comentarios, de todo lo que le impedía hacer lo que quería.

Fue Rin quien lo encontró después. _Por supuesto_. Por supuesto que tenía que acercarse, a exigir una explicación para algo que Haruka no podía ver más claro. Y tenía que aferrar sus brazos, esforzarse por no gritar aunque estuviese enfadado porque Haruka acabase de tirar por la borda la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él en el torneo nacional, como si tuviera miedo de que después de dejar la carrera también fuese a dejarlo a él. Porque si no, no hubiera sido Rin.

Haruka no se sorprendió cuando, incluso a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, el joven siguió hablando de sueños, de futuro. Algo que Rin tenía claro, que _todos_ tenían claro y pretendían que Haruka comprendiese también. Y, aunque más tarde se arrepentiría, tampoco fue sorprendente que todo lo que había estado guardándose para sí mismo durante semanas, durante meses, saliese de la peor forma posible –una llena de medias verdades, de rabia y de gritos que le desgarraban la garganta– delante de Rin.

Después de todo, era el único capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas de ese modo.

Y también tenía un camino que seguir, algo que a Haruka le aterraba no encontrar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Eh... no, qué decís. ¿Llorando yo? No seáis ridículos...

Hablando de cosas más serias, las frases que Haruka recuerda mientras está nadando son dichas por el director y el profesor de la universidad de Mikoshiba, y salidas de su pesadilla. El dicho de la profesora Amakata me gustó más en inglés que en español; la traducción tiene más sentido... por eso es el que he usado.

Y sí, entre esto y Sousuke tengo el corazón hecho trizas.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews?


End file.
